


Monster

by Lost_Muse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, Complete, Dark, Drama, Explicit Language, Harry Potter Next Generation, Horror, One Shot, Original Character(s), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Muse/pseuds/Lost_Muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mummy, do monsters really exist?"</p><p>Ever since she was a child, Rose Weasley had been scared of those woods. They were too dark, too creepy. As she grew up, she brushed off those fears.</p><p>But one night, she realises that her childhood suspicion may just have been right.</p><p>One Shot | Complete</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

_Banner by Evanlyn @ TDA!_

* * *

 

“Mummy, do monsters  _really_  exist?” you ask. Your mother laughs softly. Her bushy hair falls around her face as she bends to tuck you in bed. You stare in her brown eyes intently for an answer.  
  
“No, sweetie. They only exist in the stories that Daddy tells you,” she says assuredly, before planting a kiss on your forehead. Her eyes are shining sincerely and you know she tells the truth. You  _believe_  she tells the truth.   
  
“Okay. Good night Mummy,” you murmur and pull the covers tighter around you.  
  
“Good night angel,” she whispers softly, switches off the light, and leaves your room.  
  
You take a quick look towards the window. It is dark outside. You realise you miss home; miss London. You don't like this 'holiday house' as Mummy calls it.  
  
You decide to ask Mummy to take you home tomorrow. With her thought in mind, you close your eyes and drift off into a world of innocent dreams.   
  
You are eight. Of course you believe your mummy.  
  


* * *

  
  
“Okay mum, I’m going now. Will be back soon!” You tell your mother, standing at the front door of the cottage.   
  
“Okay sweetie. Take care and don’t be out too late,” she reminds you, her brown eyes looking at you affectionately, and you say a quick “sure” in response before sprinting out into the lovely afternoon.  
  
You love the afternoon – it is when the sun shines the brightest. You love the way it shines on your hair, making it gleam red and brown in the light, the way it touches your skin, making you feel warm all over. If it were up to you, you’d always stay out in the sun.   
  
You reach the lake where you’re meeting your friends, and glance at the woods in the distance. The trees seem to glint in the sunlight and the leaves rustle in the wind. The thick bushes appear to hide something behind them. You shudder. Something about those woods have always made your skin crawl. You can’t put your finger on it but you know there is something sinister lurking behind those innocent trees.   
  
You sigh in relief, knowing that this is the last day you’re spending in the ‘holiday’ home. Soon, you’ll be back in the hustle and bustle of London, away from the creepy woods and the monsters they hide.   
  
You mentally chide yourself. There  _are_  no monsters. The woods just make you uncomfortable.   
  
Suddenly catching the sight of your friends, you relax and wave them over, forgetting all about the woods.   
  
You’re sixteen. You’re mature. Of course you don’t believe in monsters.  
  


* * *

  
  
“Yeah, mum. I know I missed the Halloween dinner, but trust me, I’ll be there in like 20 minutes,” you tell your mother over the phone, a muggle device that she introduced you and your father to years ago. You smile warmly as you check your rucksack for any items you may have forgotten to pack.   
  
Satisfied that you have everything, you lock your house and apparate to your holiday home, eager to meet your family after almost a year of going without seeing them. Your job certainly keeps you busy.   
  
“Bloody hell,” you mutter as you realise you’ve apparated farther from the cottage than you’d have liked. You mentally reproach yourself and decide to work more on your apparition skills.   
  
You swiftly begin to walk towards the cottage, noticing the blackness surrounding you. You had forgotten how dark it got here; this was not the city. Biting your lip, you quicken your pace. You have never really liked the dark.   
  
The moon suddenly comes out from behind the clouds, illuminating the lake where you used to hang out with your friends in the old days. The woods that had always made you nervous as a child gleam behind it. Your heartbeat quickens and you shake your head for feeling afraid like a kid.   
  
Nonetheless, you assure yourself that you’re only a few minutes walk away from home and continue down the path.   
  
You fail to see a figure, revelling in your scent, slowly coming out of the woods to follow you in the darkness. You realise this, but only after it’s too late.   
  
As you hear the swish of a cloak and crunch of a gravel, you turn around with your wand in hand. The sight that meets your eyes stuns you into stillness for moment. It is just a moment but it is enough.  
  
The figure moves towards you in such quick movements that they blur in front of your eyes. You cast a stunning spell as quickly as you can but it seems to bounce off your attacker.  
  
You are terrifed.  
  
You turn around in an attempt to apparate away but an icy cold hand suddenly grips your elbow from behind, twisting you painfully to face its owner. Something in that grip freezes your body on the spot and you realise you can't move.  
  
The figure's face is inches away from yours now and it leans closer as if to devour you. Your wand clatters to the ground and you scream as its hood falls back to reveal a pale face with sharp fangs protruding from its mouth and gleaming red eyes staring at you hungrily.   
  


All you remember is shock and then gagging as he brings up his ripped wrist to your mouth and feeds you his blood forcefully. The thick liquid rushes down your throat and you feel dizzy. Before you can understand what is happening, your attacker snarls and his fangs sink deep in your neck. You want to scream but your voice dies in your throat and your vision fades to black.  

A monster has attacked you. 

* * *

“Mum? Are you in there?” Your voice pierces through the quiet night as you stand outside the front door of the cottage.  _Rap. Rap. Rap._ You knock on the door once again. You are starting to get impatient when you catch her sweet scent wafting towards you. Your eyes shine a little brighter as the sound of her beating heart becomes clearer. You vaguely realise that your heart doesn't beat anymore but something inside of you claims it is not of importance.  

There is a muffled sound of footsteps before your mum opens the door, looking groggy from sleep. Her sleepy frown instantly transforms into a smile as she sees you.

“Rose! Thank Merlin! Where on earth were you?” Her voice falls on your ears but you don’t really register it. All you can hear is the blood pumping under her veins. 

“I had been trying to call you but you weren’t answering. And you missed the entire Halloween party – everyone is gone. My god, is it really 3 AM? Why are you here so late? What happened?” Her concerned tones fall silent as she realises you simply stand motionless, not responding to a word. 

“Rose? Are you okay, sweetie?” She asks again, this time her voice more cautious. You take a deep breath and reply. 

“Yes mum. I’m fine. Can I come in?”

Her brown eyes appear to be full of questions. Nonetheless, she says, “Of course, come on in!”

You smile as you step in then and you hear her gasp. You know what she sees. Your red eyes, revealed by the light. Your fangs, revealed by your smile. 

“R-rose?” She stutters, fumbling for her wand in her dress robes. But it’s no use. 

You hold her shoulders in one fluid motion and her hands still even though her body continues to shake. You apply pressure on her shoulder just like  _he_ has taught you and her body freezes. You smile in satisfaction and allow instinct to kick in for what's coming next.

Your fangs delicately puncture her neck. You faintly register her quickening heartbeat and the whimper that escapes her throat. You are not bothered. You savour her sweetness until there is nothing left to savour. 

When you are done, you look at her face one last time, her brown eyes lifeless, and you feel… nothing. You lick your lips once more and step back into the night.  

You know you will never feel her love now. You know you will never feel remorse. You know you will never feel the sun now. You know you will never feel warmth on your skin again. You know your old life is over; its memories are already fading to a dull film at the back of your mind. 

But you don’t care. Because all that matters now is blood. Blood and  _him_  – your master.

You slowly walk towards him, and he smiles at you in appreciation. You’ve done well on your first feed and he is proud. 

You smile back. 

You are twenty-three. You are a monster. And you are proud. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello! So I don't know whether that was creepy enough or not but I'd love to know! It has been a while since I wrote something and I'm a little rusty so all opinions count, especially since this is the first time I've written a story of this kind, with such a writing style and voice.
> 
> Story summary inspired by Emily's (BookDinosaur's) idea!
> 
> The idea that the vampire has to feed his own blood to the victim and then kill him/her to turn him/her into a vampire is taken from The Vampire Diaries (TV series).
> 
> (Note & story originally posted on 8 November 2014 on another site).


End file.
